


Stolen Peaches

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Disabled Character, Fingerfucking, Food Sex, Homoeroticism, Multi, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Partner Swapping, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stolen Highgarden peaches?"</p><p>"They are, of course, the most delicious. Even a Dornishman is forced to acknowledge that," Oberyn said, handing him one. Willas could hardly refuse such an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Peaches

The heir to Highgarden could no longer ride in tournaments, of course, but he still enjoyed them nevertheless. He travelled to see who won and who lost, to trade in horseflesh, and to get away from his family, at least for a short while. The tourney being held at Goldengrove was not likely to be large or attract many knights of renown, but it was easily accessible by river, and Mathis Rowan served an excellent feast and kept an excellent stable, and that, along with the promise of a bit of excitement, was more than enough to draw Willas there.

He arrived early. The Lord of Goldengrove would gladly have given him lodgings in the castle, small though it was, but Willas politely declined in favour of setting up his pavilion alongside those of the other knights. His excuse was that it was easier for him than climbing the stairs to a tower bedchamber, but in truth, it allowed him to pretend, even if only for a few moments, that he was there to joust instead of merely sitting in the stands.

He was enjoying an evening pot of mint tea, having given his attendants leave to retire, when a familiar figure stepped into the tent. "Prince Oberyn," Willas said with a smile. "And you've brought a friend, too."

"My lord, allow me to present my paramour, Ellaria Sand." The woman was striking, as one would expect from any of Oberyn's companions, dark-haired, strong-featured, and sultry.

"Delighted," Willas replied politely. "Can I offer you some tea?"

Oberyn's nostrils flared, scenting the air. "Is it the first cup, the second, or the third?"

"Does it matter?" Willas asked, bemused.

"Do you not have that saying in the Reach? The first cup is as bitter as life, the second is as strong as love, the third is gentle as death," said Oberyn.

"The second, then," Willas replied, pouring each of them a cup.

"My favourite," Ellaria said, speaking for the first time, with a playful look in her eye.

"And we've brought some peaches to accompany it," Oberyn added, producing a basket laden with ripe fruit. "Plucked fresh today as we journeyed."

Willas couldn't help but smile. "Stolen Highgarden peaches?"

"They are, of course, the most delicious. Even a Dornishman is forced to acknowledge that," Oberyn said, handing him one. Willas could hardly refuse such an offer.

Ellaria ate with enthusiasm, letting the juice trickle down her chin and over her hand. Willas had to look away when Oberyn took her hand and, one by one, licked her fingers clean. The prince, for his part, used his knife to pare the soft flesh and bring slice after thin slice to his lips.

Willas attempted to eat with some degree of dignity, but ripe peaches resist such treatment, insisting on squirting and seeping at inconvenient moments. He was about to wipe his mouth discreetly with the back of his hand when Ellaria intervened by leaning over to kiss him, sucking the juice from off his lips as she did so. He was startled, but not so much that he pulled away. His eyes darted to Oberyn, who was watching them with the barest hint of a smile.

"I like this one," Ellaria said when she finally drew back. "He's very sweet." Some unspoken communication seemed to pass between the couple, and Oberyn gave a short nod. Evidently a decision had been reached.

One thing that Willas always insisted on when he travelled, even when sleeping in a tent, was a decent bed. Sleeping on the ground always left his leg stiff and aching. He had additional cause to be grateful that his bed was more than just a few furs on the ground when Ellaria took his left arm, and Oberyn his right, and escorted him gallantly but swiftly to it. Ellaria's mouth was hungry against his as she helped disrobe him. He had but a brief moment to feel self-conscious about his leg - scarred, twisted, ugly - before her hands sought out his cock and drove all such concerns from his mind. Oberyn, for his part, sat back and let his partner take her pleasure, eating his peach and grinning.

Ellaria straddled his hips, pressing him back onto the bed with both hands. Her gown was in disarray, half-unlaced and hitched up around her thighs. Willas tugged it open further, seeking her breasts beneath the fine silk, and finally, perhaps in frustration at their slow progress, Oberyn drew it off over her head and tossed it aside, baring his lover to both their gazes. She bent forward to let Willas suckle at her nipples, dark and fleshy. He could feel her wetness spreading as she moved atop him, and finally, unable to wait any longer, he grasped her by the hips, easing her down onto his cock. Oberyn knelt beside her to kiss her upturned mouth, and then turned to kiss a surprised Willas as well, tongue pressing between his parted lips.

"Oh, Oberyn," Ellaria moaned as she rode, "he's so big!"

"I noticed, my love. He must be filling you nicely. You'll make me quite jealous," Oberyn replied, with a teasing smile.

Willas blushed at being discussed so frankly, though he was flattered as well. "You've no cause to be jealous of me," he managed to say.

Oberyn laughed then. "By no means, my lord." He brought his mouth quite close to Willas's ear, and murmured softly against it. "I meant I envied her, being stuffed full of that lovely cock of yours. See how much she's enjoying it? I couldn't bring myself to take her place now, but perhaps after she's had her pleasure..." Willas could only nod, speechless. "Good," continued Oberyn, kissing his neck. "Oh, and have no fear if you should find you need to spill your seed inside her. She's two months gone with my child." Willas's chest felt so tight he could barely draw breath.

Ellaria was far from quiet in her lovemaking, punctuating each vigorous thrust and bounce with a cry or a moan. In her final moment of ecstasy she screamed so loudly that Willas was sure everyone in the field would hear, and perhaps even those inside the keep as well. She slumped down atop him, hair spilling loose from its knot, and kissed him soundly, then, clasping her thighs tightly, rolled them both over onto their sides, still keeping him within her. Willas was uncertain of her intentions until he felt Oberyn's fingers, slick with peach juice, sliding against his arse. The first touch made him jump, the second, more forceful, made him gasp, and with the third, Oberyn pressed his forefinger gently into him, opening him up. His orgasm felt as though it was being wrenched from his body, so fierce and powerful was its force.

Afterward, Ellaria stroked his face tenderly and murmured soothing words, while Oberyn stood and straightened his clothing. "Come," he told his lover eventually. "Leave the poor fellow to rest."

Willas rolled over to let her rise and dress. "But..." he began, his face flushed from embarrassment and pleasure mingled, "what about... what you said?"

"The tournament lasts four nights," said Oberyn with a sly smile. "I trust there will be another opportunity soon enough."


End file.
